


Abandonment

by WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Family deaths, Imprisonment, Outer Space, Planets, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready/pseuds/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Earth's being abandoned."<br/>"Why do we care?"<br/>"Because we know what it's like to be abandoned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I had a weird dream which the words from the summary came from, and then I just wrote the story around it so hopefully it's not too bad

"Everyday it's the same routine. We just watch. Why can't we actually do anything? It's so boring," I sighed in annoyance.

"I know, but we have to keep doing this or something bad will happen," Christa replied. She was sitting between my legs, her back against my chest as we sat, looking at Mars.

"Bad things do happen. Everyday. To a lot of people. We still don't do anything about it," I retorted.

"Our job isn't to save everyone, you know. It's to watch over all of the planets."

"I know, I know. We have to keep everyone from discovering the life forms on planets other than theirs. But why? What's the point?"

"They're not supposed to interact with each other. You know that."

"There's no reason for it, though. They're all intelligent life-forms so I really don't see the problem with it."

"Just do as we're told or you'll get in trouble again," she sighed.

"That's another thing, we were exiled to a life in prison on Neptune, why can't we just be carrying out our sentences there like normal people?"

"Well-"

"Because shit rolls down the hill, that's why. Nobody else wanted to fucking do it so they dumped the job on us. Well you know what, assholes? Fuck you!"

"Ymir, stop that, they hear you."

"Yes, I know. Why else would I be yelling at the damn sky?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. Life hasn't been the best to us.

Earth was the last planet to develop anything relatively human-like. Each planets races have different unique attributes to their appearance, but they're all closer to human than any animals you might find. Their brains work pretty much the same way and almost all have the same type of 'feelings' too. They each have multiple languages spoken on the planet and wear clothes. They're nothing like anybody ever imagines aliens to be.

On each planet, there are always some creatures wondering about other life forms on the stars they see. None have confirmed this.

Christa and I know. As do our superiors and colleagues. Nothing else in the universe has this information.

\-------

Once upon a time, Christa was the equivalent of a princess, as people from Earth would say.

When she was really young, her parents were killed in front of her by her older brother. He tried to kill Christa next, but my dad saved her. Dad killed Christa's brother, but was mortally wounded himself. Mom was pregnant at the time, but did her best to care for Christa and I. The stress caused her to lose the baby and it drove her insane. She felt that the baby was something that dad had left behind, but she'd lost it forever and would never even get to hold it.

Christa's name was Historia back then. Mom had forced her to change her name so she wouldn't be judged. As we slowly grew up, mom slowly grew closer to the point of insanity. By the time we were twelve, mom's mind was broken. She had gone past the brink of insanity and killed herself.

Christa and I had to fend for ourselves after that, but it was alright because we weren't small children anymore. The fact of the matter was, though, even though we could take care of ourselves, neither of us could get any money.

Everyday I did the things you call 'physical exercise'. I wanted strength to protect Christa and the skills to be able to get us by. Needless to say, that didn't happen right away. We committed small crimes and joined something like the 'mafia' or 'yakuza' or any other names you have for it.

I was a fast learner. Christa was a bit slower, but she was better at the general things that weren't combat.

We took what jobs we could get and that's what landed us where we are now. We got in trouble. We were disturbing the peace, which was fine, but apparently the jobs that we were doing in particular were damaging the evolutionary process for the people of our planet.

We got kidnapped by Erwin. Erwin is one of the things earthlings call gods. I think. I don't keep up with all of the religious things on Earth. Anyways, they watch over all of the different planets and have a stupid amount of power and stuff.

There are others like Erwin. They just oversee what's going on and try to make sure evolution keeps going and that people don't accidentally blow their planets up. They're somewhat like guides that you people don't know about.

Because we were just fucking up everything to do with our home planet, Mercury, we were sentenced to jail on Neptune. The guards of the jail in Neptune grew suspicious of us though, so Erwin then sent us to Pluto. The dwarf planet where nobody would care if we were around.

We stayed on Pluto for a little bit, before Erwin decided he was bored and wanted more subordinates to order around. He gave us a very tiny planet, only a star from what people on Earth can see. Not even a dwarf planet. But that's okay, because all that's here is maybe a population of two thousand total inhabitants on the entire planet.

Christa and I are now supposed to be watching over the galaxy in order to make sure other people don't make the same mistakes we did.

I was seventeen when we got placed here Christa was fifteen. It's been twelve years. We don't age anymore because of Erwin's weird magical being stuff.

A lot has changed since we first got put up here, but our job will always be the same.

\-------

I went home to sleep for then night. Christa and I have to take turns sleeping because someone always has to be watching. Everyone else on this planet knows about the situation we're currently in, but we do have friends.

I went into the small place we lived I and went straight to bed. Didn't want to keep Christa waiting for too long.

I woke to a pounding on the door. After a minute of the racket I slowly started to sit up as I heard my name being called.

I'm not a morning person in the slightest, and was ready to land a good punch on this guys face, but as I got up to open the door as he called my name, I realized it was Marco. Marco was a great person, it was impossible not to love him.

I gave a warning to him though, as I opened the door, saying it had better be important or I was going to bash his face in. He understood.

"So sorry to wake you, I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Evidently," I snapped.

"Well I was just coming to make sure you'd heard. About Earth."

"What about it?"

"Oh...so you don't know yet. They're going to let it go."

"What?" It took me less than a second to realize exactly what he was saying. I thanked him and bolted off back to where Christa would still be sitting.

\-------

"I thought you were sleeping, you miss me?" She asked,without turning to face me, as I was the only one who would ever come hear here.

"Did you-" she paused as she turned, seeing the frantic mess I undoubtedly was. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

I took a seat on the ground next to her. "Earth's being abandoned," I stated.

"Oh. That's too bad. But...you're usually so cold towards Earth. Didn't you say it was the ugliest looking planet? Why do we care?"

"Because we know what it's like to be abandoned."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading^-^


End file.
